


Foxgloves and Playstructures

by Inkribbon796



Series: Ego Content Human AU [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, M/M, Playground Marriage, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Before Dark made himself into a tyrant and Wilford went crazy, they were kids just like everyone else. Kids sometimes get up to trouble without knowing it.





	Foxgloves and Playstructures

**Author's Note:**

> A Scene from my other High School AU work that I'm doing to work through my writer's block.

    “Come on, Damien,” Celine yanked Damien towards a patch of longer grass. It’d been a couple weeks since the playground had been mowed and warm enough for foxgloves to start growing. So Celine grabbed a whole bunch of dandelions and shoved them into his hand. “Here. Just keep a look out for the teacher.”

    “We’re going to get caught,” Damien warned, looking around the playground as she climbed the fence into the forest behind the school playground.

    After a minute or two Celine fed handfuls of foxglove stalks through the chain link fence to Damien before climbing back over. The twins ran back towards the main play structure, where William and Marc were arguing, the Author leaning against the protective high rail at the top with his long stick.

    It was actually the third one he’d gotten his hands on, since the recess aides liked to search him and take the sticks away before he hit another kid with it.

    “Why can’t I be the priest?” William argued at Marc, as Celine pulled Damien over.

    “The groom can’t be the priest,” Marc argued. “Tell him, Dames.”

    “Uhh,” Damien began, stalling.

    “Come on, Damien,” Will begged. “Tell him I can be the priest.”

    “I’ve never seen someone dress up and say the words at their own wedding,” Damien said.

    “I knew it,” Marc agreed.

    “No, I wanna be the priest too,” Will complained.

    “Will, you don’t need to be the priest,” Damien tried to convince him. “Just let one of the others do it.”

    “Fine, but I wanna be the bride,” Will pouted.

    “Sure, if it stops the argument,” Damien agreed, eager to have the whole thing over.

    Flowers were exchanged, and Will tucked some of the foxgloves behind his ears.

    “There,” Will decided, looking over at Celine, “How do I look?”

    Celine gave him the thumbs up.

    “Author,” Marc called.

    “I’m coming,” Author smiled as he stood in front of Will and Damien, still holding his stick. “How does a wedding go again?”

    “I don’t know, just say stuff that sounds right,” Marc shrugged.

    Author rolled his eyes, “Sure.”

    He thought for a couple seconds and rolled his shoulders, “Okay, so we’re here to marry Will and Damien.”

    “I think you have to use their full names,” Celine spoke up.

    “Hey, who’s the priest here?” Author asked her.

    “Me?” Will asked hopefully.

    Author held up his stick, and William glared at him, “Try it, I dare you.”

    “Can we just do this already?” Damien intercepted and with a distraction, Author lowered his stick, and Will’s fists lowered to his side.

    “Anyways, William and Damien are getting married, does anyone object?” Author asked, looking at their small group. He smiled, “Shame. So Will, do you want to marry Damien?”

    “Yes!” Will yelled excitedly and grabbed the front of Damien’s coat.

    “Argh!” Damien yelled in surprise.

    The stick came up, helping to separate the two. “We’re not done,” Author reminded.

    Will pouted but let go of Damien.

    “Alright, Damien, do you want to marry Will?” Author asked Damien.

    “Yes,” Damien asked.

    “Okay, so kiss,” Author told them.

    “What?” Damien’s brain starting to catch up with him, but Will had already grabbed him again and their lips met. It was quick, especially compared to the kisses that they’d have as they got older.

    The kiss was accompanied by snickering from the other kids watching, and a sputtering Damien.

* * *

   Ten years after the fact during their sophomore year in high school, Wilford would introduce himself to Google, walking over to him at the lunch table.

    At first Google ignored him because if there was one thing he’d learned about Wilford since they first entered high school: it was that Wilford was chaos incarnate.

    “You Google?” Wilford asked.

    “I’m not doing your homework,” Google warned.

    Wilford blinked, “What, no, I could always ask Dark to help me with that. I heard you know pretty much everything. I have a question.”

    “Of course I do,” Google admitted, his pride and curiosity overtaking his suspicion.

    “Good, good,” Wilford was almost shaking in excitement. “I’ve been trying to convince Dark of this for _years_.”

    “Will,” Dark called out as he walked over, “there you are.”

    “Hush, Dark, I’m trying to prove a point,” Wilford smiled at him, before turning back to Google. “I wanted to know if someone can be the priest in their own wedding.”

    Dark groaned, “Not this again, I thought we buried this.”

    Google just stared at Wilford, “I . . . what? No, if memory serves, and it does, you can’t officiate your own wedding.”

    “That didn’t sound certain,” Wilford decided. “There’s still a chance.”

    “No, Will, there’s not,” Dark sighed. “Ignore him, we’ve had this argument for years.”

    “Dark, you just don’t want to admit I’m right,” Will folded his arms in front of him.

    “While I’d love to argue with Marc for the sake of arguing, you can’t officiate your own wedding,” Dark had his forehead in his hand. “We’ve looked this up.”

    “I’ll prove it to you one day,” Wilford swore, stalking off, “just you wait.”


End file.
